42 things you don t know about Castiel
by Tsumi
Summary: Don t we all love Cass who s just accidently funny.


**Yes I know RANDOM IDEA and there are tons like that out there, but hey I thought Castiel deserves to have one on his very own. Feel free to add some ideas in the reviews and you are more then welcome to send me a review. So I know if I suck or not ^_~**

**if you find any crappy grammar, well I´m german and I don´t know it better. So please don´t freak out about it.**

**Don´t we all love Castiel who´s just accidently funny.**

**Everything belongs to the god of the Supernatural world. But since he´s nowhere to find, I believe he doesn´t mind that we use his beloved minions for our weird Fangirl-brains.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**42 things you don´t know about Castiel:**

Cas: has a monthly Poker night with Balti and Gabe since Sodom and Gomorrah burned down.

Cas: is afraid of Jello. He touched it once and it didn´t stopped bouncing. Since then he believes Jello is a living form of pure evil.

Cas: tried to smite a polar bear because of its black eyes.

Cas: is afraid of polar bears ever since

Cas: wanted Elvis as his vessel. Because he is called "The King".

Cas: still tries to find out what PMS is, after Dean mentioned it once while talking about Bela.

Cas: has still a problem to figure out why the Pizza man did it and what was going on with the lower half of his vessels body.

Cas: secretly still goes to White Castle every day.

Cas: watched Harry Potter one night, while waiting for the guys to wake up, and is looking for Hogwarts since then, in hope they might help him.

Cas: thought Voldemort might be the new vessel of Luzifer.

Cas: stepped on a snail, the first time he went down to earth. Since then he gets sad, everytime he sees one.

Cas: thought he was in a paralel universe when he went to the human world on National Talk Like A Pirate Day.

Cas: is looking for Alanis Morisette after watching Dogma.

Cas: throngs Deans personal space only to annoy him because of all the things Dean calls him everytime.

Cas: only figured out 4 of the things Dean called him.

Cas: owns a fake ID on the name Mr Comatose.

Cas: ordered a Pizza to a strangers house to see if the girl and the pizza man will fall in love.

Cas: asked Bobby if Mulder and Scully are also Hunters and if they would help Dean and Sam.

Cas: thought he was in Hell and being tortured, while using the body of a 25year old women as a vessel while she had her menstruation.

Cas: had never used a womens body as a vessel again.

Cas: wanted to talk to the pope but got kicked out because they thought he was a loony.

Cas: doesn´t like whipped cream, because he don´t like the way to eat it after he saw that you have to lick it off of a womens bare chest.

Cas: asked Dean what a bodyshot is and if that might kill an Angel.

Cas: still don´t understand why Dean laughed and gave him a bottle of Whiskey, after he asked him.

Cas: is only looking up in the sky to find figures in the clouds.

Cas: loves to sit on the washing machine. Because the jiggle makes him happy.

Cas: still believes that Wasabi can kill an Angel. Since it burned the hell out of him after he ate two spoons full of it.

Cas: read some of the Fanfiction the Fans of Chuck wrote and is now seriously afraid of Sam and Deans sexlife.

Cas: also can´t remember to ever had sex with Dean.

Cas: ...or Luzifer, Meg, Sam, Bobby, or any other Angel/Demon/Human/Creature/OC, even when he´s not sure about the OC since he has no clue what it is.

Cas: still thinks those writers may be able to see the future, so he keeps reading.

Cas: loves to jump into ball pits.

Cas: got upset after he found out that Red Bull wont grand you wings.

Cas: had a nervously winking tic with his left eye after drinking 10 cans of it.

Cas: panicked after he heard the quote "God is in all of us"

Cas: does like the human thought of angels wearing a white long dress, halo and golden curly hair.

Cas: stopped translating jokes from enochian into english, or in any other language.

Cas: is still trying to talk to the voice in his cellphone and can´t understand why that voice is so stubborn.

Cas: has a weekly AA´s meeting after he conquered the liquor store.

Cas: is still looking for Chastity to end what he begun and hoping she could help him with the Pizza Man case.

Cas: woke up after his "bender" with fake pink fairy wings on his back.

Cas: believed for the first 30minutes those were real.

.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome ^_^<p> 


End file.
